


In sickness and in health

by Taymonster212



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Human Edward Cullen, M/M, Sickfic, Sub Edward Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymonster212/pseuds/Taymonster212
Summary: Edward Masen now known as Edward Cullen is happily married to his husband Carlisle who is a well known ER surgeon in the state of Washington. Edward is a construction worker with just a tiny tiny little attitude that he knows drives his DOM crazy. This is a look at a day of sickness and Carlisle caring for his poor sick husband.*Note I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series.... all credit goes to Stephanie Myer!!!!!*** Hope ya'll enjoy!!!





	In sickness and in health

Night turned into day as the sun peeked over the tip of the mountains in the distance. The sunlight washed over my face in a warm glow and normally I would revel in the feel of my husband Carlisle beside me on one of his rare days off the ER but today was different. My skin feels sticky and hot and my head pulses with pain as I groggily blink my eyes open. Inhaling deeply, I roll to the edge of the bed and groan at the shift in altitude, I lift my aching and sore body (the reasons working construction sucks) and I drag myself into the shower to get ready for another exhausting day at the yard. Almost twenty minutes later I give Carl a kiss and I’m headed out not catching his worried look that he shoots my way. Emmett claps me on the back as I’m putting on my hard hat and picking up a roller brush with a low groan. 

“Getting old there? You’re only twenty Ed!” He laughs a loud booming laugh that makes me wince in pain. The day drags slowly and I find myself longing for our expensive cotton thread of our sheets in our equally massive king-sized bed. Finally the day ends and I’m able to go home to my beautiful husband and delicious dinner I’m sure he made. Thinking about dinner makes my stomach roll uncomfortably causing me to stop on my way to the car. I can’t be sick. I absolutely refuse. You see Carl is a HUGE mother hen and if he finds out I’ m sick I will hear no end. Don’t get me wrong I love Carlisle but sometimes he can be a bit much. I am finally home and when I walk into the warm inviting home I share with my husband I sigh with relief. I’m busy taking off and unlacing my boots when two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Swearing I flinch back and glare at Carlisle. 

“Make some noise would ya?” I exclaim. Carlisle chuckles and kisses the side of my neck before moving away. I take my heavy feet out of my shoes and stand. I instantly regret it. Black dots swim in my vision and I sway dangerously. Carlisle is at my side faster than I can blink putting a supporting arm around my waist and feeling my forehead with the other. 

“ Sweet heart, you’re burning up..come on. You can lay down before dinner tonight.” Carlisle manuvers my aching body up the stairs and in-between the covers. He lays a gentle hand on my neck and kisses my forehead. All I can think is how lucky I am before the blackness of sleep consumes me. 

 

I wake several hours later to darkness and the warm glow of Carlisle's' bed lamp beside me. Rolling carefully, I look up sleepily at my husband who has a patients file spread before him. Damn he is beautiful. Sometimes I wonder how someone so handsome can be with someone like me.. 

My thoughts stutter to a stop when a warm and calloused hand caresses my cheek and lifts my chin to gaze into my eyes. Carlise is worried. That much is evident. I sigh deeply and curl myself around his legs willing the pounding in my head to stop. I practically purr in contentment when Carlisle runs his fingers through my hair. He hums quietly as he reads and all other noise fades to the background. 

I can tell it's late the next time I open my eyes. I blink groggily wondering what woke me this time. My stomach rolls uncomfortably and I feel the tell-tell signs of bile rising in my throat. I carefully lever myself on the bed hoping to not only quell the rising nausea but to keep my slumbering husband in bed and asleep. He is already stressed enough as it is with the upcoming visits to the hospital from the board members. I manage to make it to the bathroom quietly and find myself leaning over the toilet in record time as I feel the small amount of food I ate for dinner make its reappearance. I throw up so long that I find myself struggling to breathe and on the cusp of hyperventilation. I hear a high keening whine somewhere in the bathroom before my sluggish brain catches up and reminds me that the whining is coming from my abused throat. I lay my head on the cool porcelain trying to catch my breath I distantly hear the bathroom door click open and feel a pair of blue eyes looking at me in worry. I don't attempt to speak but almost cry in relief when I feel cool hands worm its way between the lid of the toilet and my forehead. 

"Edward." Carlisle says his sleep still rough with sleep "Come here." 

Before I can protest at moving his strong and caring hands are slowly pulling me back to rest against his chest. The world tilts and my breathing grows ragged as I fight the rising nausea. Broad hands sweep up and down my back in a soothing manner distracting me from the pounding in my head and the razors in my throat. I almost cry out when Carl shifts beneath me to get up and go get his medical bag. It seems like forever before he returns and by this point I am trembling violently from the chills that wrack my frame. Its hot and cold at the same time with the same rolling of my stomach that got me into this situation in the first place.

"Sit up Edward." Filters through my mind and it takes me a moment to realize that my Dom just issued an order. I drag my sore and aching body into a sitting position and find myself slumping forward into my husbands broad chest. He chuckles fondly and lifts my shirt with care. I suck in a sharp breath when I feel the stethoscope rest against my rib cage. I sit there a minute breathing as deeply as possible as I feel Carl move the instrument to different parts of my back and chest. Some time between him listening to my chest and holding me up he finds a thermometer and sticks it under my tongue. I hear him tsk disapprovingly before I feel pills at my lips with the soft instructions..

" Open." A cool glass of water at my lips and the pills wash down like sweet sweet relief. " I took tomorrow off baby. So you won't have to be alone and sick but if your fever gets any worse we are taking you to the hospital." I murmur my assent and snuggle into Carls chest like a sick child. Tears suddenly start flowing down my face as the stress of the sickness and of feeling guilty for worrying Carl crashed on me. I am letting out wounded and broken sobs as Carl continues to hold me and strokes my sweaty hair from my face..

" Edward!" A sharp smack follows the exclamation "Breathe honey, breathe I am right here everything will be okay." My ragged breathing eventually slows and I feel exhausted. Exhausted, cold and in desperate need of snuggles. Carlisle must read my mind because he lifts me off the floor and carries me to out comfortable and warm bed slipping in behind me and holding me loosely. I sigh in contentment and let my eyes drift ever so slowly closed and instead of dreaming of sweat, blood and sickness.. I dream of my husband, morning horizons and the mountains in the distance. So yes I think that despite being sick...

I'm one lucky man.


End file.
